The Squad Chronicles
by Dougal
Summary: The Storys after the Golden years of Fillmore. Dug and his partner Tom solve crime's as members of Squad. There latest case may show the end of the student council and the school system it self. Read and Review. Chapter 2 posted.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dug Here not much to say just thought up this story hope you like it I'll update soon. R & R.

Squad 

We brought Jake through into the questioning room. He of course was still keeping up his story of his innocents, which may have worked with the lower levels of the Squad but in all reality he wasn't with the like of them. His sorry ass was with me, Douglas Little. Most people though called me by Dug.

This story isn't about me though its about Jake's downward fall to where he was sitting, in question room 2 of the X middle schools Safety Team HQ. The question room was all white apart from the large mirror on the south wall. It didn't begin in this question room though. O no I took it like any other case. It all started like any other day.

I entered the doors of the HQ of the safety team or Squad of X middle school blissfully unaware of the future events. I sat down at my desk and checked potential case's which me and my partner, Tom Fisher could take on. It was a waste of time though I already new that Tom had done it. I looked over my desk and saw him busy typing in his PC. He had piles of work around at him. I nodded a greeting and smiled. I nodded at a certain big pile of papers on his left side, the far left side o the desk. His and my desks were joined and Tom and me were facing each other at all times.

"Space is off, No-one knows why but the whole of her potential cases have been passed to others. I'm just finishing her past paper work."

I was going to ask why he was doing such a task. It wasn't needed all it meant was that the task meant for Space would be waiting for her. But I never understood why Tom made extra work for him self. He deals with the majority of the paper work for our cases as well. It doesn't mean that I don't pull my wait though; it's just that I don't do paper work very well.

I also began to wonder why Ella was christened in these walls with the name of Space. I knew she was abit of a loner I had only spoken to her a few times and that was only about work. She was also the only person I knew in the Squad who didn't have a partner. All through this though all I could think off was the amount of paper work she must have had to deal with alone. I though was quickly snapped out of my entranced state and was thrown flying back down to earth with a huge thump.

"Little in here NOW!"

I sighed. The low deep voice which echoed across the class room was home to no other than the Chief of X middle schools Squad. I though entered the small and cramped office. In the same time I was wondering what he could complain about.

"You can call me Dug you know, everyone else does. I'd also much rather prefer it to being called Little."

I was ignored on my latest attempt to get him to call me by my preferred name. I said to my self that it would be my last attempt but deep in my mind I very much doubted it.

"You know I don't want you here. If it was my decision you wouldn't even of been let into this school let alone it squad."

"With all dew respect sir neither of what you just said is your decision alone. The principle believes I'm a valued member of the team and so do the majority of the team members."

So yeah the Chief didn't like me but it really wasn't my fault. He didn't like me because I was a transferee from a different school nowhere near the magnitude of X Middle School. I came from a pretty posh school back in England. I got to XM School and liked the idea of being part of the team. There though was this rule that you had to be in the school for so many years to even apply. In the end the Student Council and the Principle abolished the rule. I then applied for the Squad and got in. All this and I've only been here for about 2 months. Cause I caused a big change to the squad, which the majority of the team didn't care about in the first place, the Chief's been looking over my shoulder and checking every move I makes to the book.

"Well that might be true. I though do decide what case's you get don't I. And trust me your next ones going to be fun. Leave."

I sighed and left. This meant another boring case. I wouldn't mind so much but to be honest I'm dragging Tom down with me. He shouldn't be stuck with me through it all. I slumped into my chair. Tom looked up and smiled knowing the usual story.

" You shouldn't worry, your not all that bad. I think he respects you for going ahead and sticking up for your self. You got an unfair rule out you shouldn't be ashamed. Cheer up."

The harsh ringed sound of the bell rang in the office and everyone split apart going to class.

Class in USA is a bored as it gets. They seem to teach the same things over and over again. Just before I was about to fall asleep on my seat I felt slight vibration in my pocket. It was my phone; HQ had text me a memo. It seemed that the Squad was being called up to overlook the school council leadership rally. It was the time of the year which members of the student body took them selves up for school chairman of the school council. Guess I'd be home late. I sent a quick text to my folks and then sterilely put my mobile back in my pocket.

At break I entered the office of HQ again. Weirdly enough I was there before Tom. I went over to his desk and picked up the case documents, giving us details on the case we were dealing with. It seemed that the Chief was keeping to his childish promise. He kept giving us awful cases, which really amounted to nothing. I hope Tom was right that this would pass. I sat down at my desk and scanned through the potential cases, which Tom and me were up for. I read through all ten of the documents and Tom still was nowhere to be seemed. It was weird and a tad bit annoying as I had a free period and was hoping to deal with these cases but I really needed Toms say to start on them.

"Anyone no where Tom is?"

I looked around and heard no sound of a reply. There was no reaction what so ever from what I said. My voice could of just been a noise of a car starting to them. I knew why it was happening though. Everyone was rushing to get their cases sorted before the council meeting at the end of school when most people would do the majority of their paper work. I sighed from my lack of attention to my fellow members and took the folders of the past cases and finished them and filled them.

Have I told you how much I hate paper work? Its gotten worse I swear. Now you have to do it twice. Who idea was that? They want they documents in the library achieves and also on the computer main frame. Ridicules I'd say. I wouldn't mind so much but bother of the versions are all most identical, but instead of writing the details and comments you type them. There is though when you do it all a sense of triumph and victory. That huge intimidating pile finally in the tray labelled "OUT". I smiled to my self-pleased with what I had accomplished in a hour and 15 minutes. 15 minutes? Shit, I was late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my story/s is/will be about how X Middle School cope when "The Golden Years" of Fillmore are over and once again it leaves the school corrupt and out of control. **

**Rating's Teen because of the language and older theme's eg: drug's**

**Grateful if ya Read and Review.**

**Dougal.**

**The Sqaud Chronicles **

**Chapter 2 – Balcony Mayhem **

If you have ever done guard duty you'd know how boring it could get. Right now I was outside the main doors to the hall where the election speeches were taking place. To Dug none if this mattered. He doubted if he would vote. Maybe he would. It all depended on how corrupt each of the participants were. One of them may just be looking out for the student body. One of them. Dug to be fair really shouldn't be putting the school council down. It was them who got him into the Squad. Without them he would be bored still every night. But then again if he weren't in the Squad he wouldn't be bored stiff waiting for nothing outside the main hall's doors. A deep sigh escaped Dug's lungs. He lent his body on the outside wall of the main hall.

"Boring… So boring."

Mean while Tom was on the other side of the walls. He was posted on the balcony of the hall. The main hall was years old. It looked very much like an opera house or a playhouse. It had a front stage, which was big enough to stand the grandest plays and largest orchestra. In front of that you had the ground level seating and above that was the balcony and the private balconies. The whole place had banners, poster, balloons and anything else, which could possibly have a face on it. The speeches hadn't begun and the hall was empty but the squad was ordered to take positions half and hour earlier. They now had ten minutes before the doors to the hall would be open and the student body, or at least the majority would come flowing in. The staff would, apart from the head and deputy who would sit on the main stage, sit in the private balconies.

Tom walked back and fourth the main corridor, which all the pupils and staff would have to pass through to get to their separate walkways or stairways. Everything looked reasonable and quite. Tom suspected that this would be an easy enough job and with Dug doing all the paperwork before hand he felt he could rest easy for a little while, till tomorrow at least. He plunged his hand into his pocket and held the shape, which was his inhaler. This device treated his acute asthma. No-one new of his condition and he got a friend from computer club to wipe it from his record, no-one knew. No one could ever know either or he would be down graded in the Squad. He would be stuck on guard duty all the time or file and fax.

He walked up the steps of the stairway, which led him to seats D1-50 and E1-50. He reached the top of the balcony. He could see the sound crew hard finishing there little touches with the 4 separate mikes. For each of the potential leaders of the student council. He smiled as he saw each of them come in to view. Shawn Watkins a tall, rugby player, a jock. Tall, dark hair and handsome, and clueless. He was following orders probably. After all it was all a popularity contest. Then there was the beautiful Faith Summers. Long, slightly curled brown hair and fit, lean body. Again she was abit clueless. Counting on her good looks and the gender boundary to get through. Like Shawn not realising the work involved in the position at stake. Jake Parks was blond haired but quite small. Small for guys but just taller than most girls. He was the present head of the SC (Student Council). Probably the only right competition to Jake was Mary Hearts she was a year 9er (14 years old) unlike Shawn, Faith and Jake who were all in year 11 (16 years old). She was short and had short brown hair, just coming up to her shoulders. The stage director was instructing them on what they were doing and well. He looked at his watch. 2 minutes to go. He returned to the main corridor where everyone would have to pass to get to the main hall's open area. _Everyone._ Tom returned to his post.

Dug opened the doors to the crowds of people waiting. They all filed into the main hall building. Dug was thinking over the prospect of leaving when they were all in. Nah, he couldn't give the chief a excuse to fire him. He would stay there through thick and thin. Dug let the people file in. he scanned a rare few who looked suspicious. They're tons of Squad members over looking the talks they wouldn't bother doing anything here. It would take about 20 minutes for everyone to take get into the hall and another 10 minutes for the latecomers to catch up. Then he would have to stay for god knows how long after. Politics can last forever. It's a nightmare.

The late comer's last ten minutes was up. He and another Squad member closed the doors to the main entrance to the hall. Dug let out a long sigh. This bit was the real hard bit for him, to fight the temptation to leave. He could see that the other Squad'er was walking into the distance. He shrugged and mumbled something under his breath. At least they really had a choice, an easier choice. They wouldn't get thrown out for something like that. He suspected that he and the other that had left now would return when the meeting ends.

In the silence Dug noticed that he could see his breath in the air. It was a cold night. He had worn his coat but the icy winds still passed through the second artificial skins as if the fabric didn't exist. Dug shivered. He was now leaning on the wall of the building. He took out his phone from his left jean pocket by his left hip. It read that it was 7.45. Dug had gotten home early today as he did the paper work in a free period later that day. Though to be honest Tom would have done the majority of the work after school any way. All Dug would have to do would be to sign it and mail it out. His parents weren't in and as Dug suspected they were working late like he was. His dad was a Doctor and a good one at that. He hadn't though gotten used to how things worked here and was trying his best to learn fast. Dug's mother was a nurse. She was also trying her best to get used to the way things operated here differently than from home.

Dug heard a scream, well several screams. High pitched and hurt the ears. So much for a quite night, thought Dug. He entered the main hall and ran up the centre stairway. He couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch black. What had happened here? Suddenly the only light found was from his mobile phone while it was vibrating and ringing within his pocket. He answered it. It was nothing, a prank call. Who could get his number though?

Tom had no clue what had just happened. Everything was going fine, though they were still onto the head teacher talking. So full of himself Tom thought. They hadn't even gotten to the election speeches. Tom was waiting on the balcony. He moved from the hallway to the balcony after everyone had filed in and sat down.

Now though everything was pitch black e couldn't see anything. That wasn't bad though it was the reaction of it all which Tom hated. He heard screams. First it was just one, he could even pin point the vague position of the home of the high-pitched noise. He could cope with one that was fine. After the first though there came another and another. Then more kept coming. It soon became the only thing he could here. They worst part though that the hall was magnifying the noise and creating a echo effect within the walls. It soon became the only thing he could hear.

Now he had his hands over his ears stop the noise from entering his ears. He couldn't stand it he had to leave. He almost ran down the stairs of row F1-50 and G1-50 and entered the main hallway. It was quieter here but not by much. He walked further along the hall, walking towards the exit to the building. He walked to the exit in haste. He then felt the vibration in his coats chest pocket. It was his phone. He ignored it. He didn't care if it was important he felt his eardrums would pop if he didn't leave. Then though, maybe more important than the phone call he saw a vague figure. It was dark, very dark in the hallway but as he forced his eyes to adjust to the lack of light and to focus on the figure he was sure was there. He could see it was a person. It looked to be a year 11 in height or a tall year 10. What was weird though was that he was running. Not even Tom was running to escape from the noise. Tom didn't see him for long as he opened the emergency exit doors and the new, street lamp light keep flooding in. Tom had to shield his eyes from this new intimidating light. Then the light was gone and the door was closed again. _How could that be? _Tom thought to himself. If he opened the door like that the alarm and the water sprinklers would automatically come on. It then struck to Tom. No electricity. Tom went running to the further main exit and opened them. He saw though nothing. It looked as if no one was out on patrol. Dug was out on patrol Tom thought. He closed the doors but weirdly once he closed them, maybe only a delay of about 3 seconds the lights had returned to the hall. Tom found most thankfully that the screaming had stop. It's a scary feeling losing two of your most dependent senses from the five, sight and hearing. Tom let out a sigh of relief. But what was with the guy who ran in the middle of it all. It all happened very fast and Tom was finding it all hard to comprehend. Plus he had a awkward ringing sound in his ear.

He walked up the stairs and found that everything seemed to be back to norm. He looked around. People once again surrounded him; everywhere in every direction there were people. He smiled as he remembered what these people could deteriorate him to, to run away. He smiled. He listened to the beautiful Faith Summers speak and he let her words absorb him as only a pretty girls could.

Dug was still running after the figure. When the lights had gone down and he got that mysterious phone call he was suddenly knocked to the ground. He fell and lost his phone. He searched with only his hands on the sticky floor. It took a minute maybe less, for the lights to return. Soon after he easily found his phone. He pushed him self up and brushed off the dust on his jacket and jeans. He looked at his phone. The screen was cracked. Dug was mad. It was that runner's fault, the one who knocked him over. He's dead. Dug went running after him. He slammed his body full force into the bar's, which opened the main door. Not a single sign. He wouldn't still be in the hall. Would he? Dug was knocked out of his mused state with his phone. He took it from his pocket and attempted to interpret the name, which the phone was displaying badly with the newly cracked screen. Dug clenched his free fist. He pressed the green, answer button and brought the phone to his left ear.

"Hey Dug, It's Tom. Where are you exactly? I checked the entrance and you weren't there."

"I'm here now I came inside, heard screaming."

"Dug I think we've bagged our selves a case here."

"Think we have mate, think we have."

Hey sorry this took so long I couldn't really figure out this chapter, it was really annoying me. I'm still going back and editing stuff. This chapter I think is longer, which I personally prefer chapters to be and I'd like it longer still, but I'd like to leave it here and start the new case on another chapter. I'd be real grateful if you read and review and members email me. Dougal signing off.


End file.
